1985
]] '']] '']] Events *July 24 - Walt Disney Pictures introduced its logo. Theatrical releases *February 8 - ''Fantasia (re-issue) (digitally re-recorded release) *June 21 - Return to Oz *July 24 - The Black Cauldron *September 27 - The Journey of Natty Gann *November 22 - One Magic Christmas *December 20 - 101 Dalmatians (re-issue) Television *September 14 - Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears premieres on Saturday mornings on NBC and The Wuzzles on CBS. Though Disney had a presence on TV since 1954, the company had never attempted to create its own animated shows due to the high cost of animation. With some computer assistance and other techniques that saved time and money, Disney finally entered the field with this venture. The animation was still of a remarkably higher quality than most other animated offerings of the time, and this show helped pave the way for Disney shows that would air daily instead of just weekly, such as DuckTales. Books *''Goofy: The Good Sport'' Storybooks *''Detective Mickey Mouse'' VHS releases *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics Vol. 11'': The Continuing Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale, Featuring Donald Duck and Vol. 12: Disney's Tall Tales. *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics Limited Gold Edition II: Donald's Bee Pictures, The World According to Goofy, The Disney Dream Factory: 1933-1938, An Officer and a Duck, How the Best Was Won: 1933-1960, Life with Mickey!, and ''From Pluto with Love. *''DTV: ''Love Songs and Groovin' for a '60s Afternoon. *''Candleshoe, ''The Sword and the Rose, The Shaggy D.A., Ben Vereen in Breakin Through, Never a Dull Moment, Black Arrow, The North Avenue Irregulars, The Cat from Outer Space *''The Premiere Adventures of SuperTed, ''The Further Adventures of SuperTed, SuperTed III: The Adventure Continues, SuperTed IV: New Intergalatic Adventures *July 16 - Pinocchio *December 3 - Dumbo, The Black Hole, Mary Poppins, Old Yeller, Pete's Dragon, The Love Bug, Herbie Goes Bananas, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo, The Gnome-Mobile, Tron, Babes in Toyland, Swiss Family Robinson, Pollyanna, Darby O'Gill and the Little People (re-issue) *''The Legend of Lobo'' *''Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue'' *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' *''The Three Lives of Thomasina'' *''Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar'' *''The Barefoot Executive'' *''Those Calloways'' *''Now You See Him, Now You Don't'' *''The Vanishing Prairie'' *''White Wilderness'' *''Secrets of Life'' *''Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend'' *''Country'' Direct-to-video releases *''Mousercise'' *October: The Walt Disney Comedy and Magic Revue Theme Park happenings *Disneyland celebrates its 30th anniversary. *January 17 - Magic Journeys opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *September 2 - Adventure Thru Inner Space closes at Disneyland. People Births *January 1 - Sophie McShera (actress) *January 7 - Lewis Hamilton (British racing driver) *January 24 - Frankie J. Galasso (musician and actor) *February 9 - David Gallagher (actor) *February 19 - Haylie Duff (actress) *March 4 - Scott Michael Foster (actor) *March 21 - Sonequa Martin-Green (actress) *March 26 - Jonathan Groff (singer-songwriter and actor) and Keira Knightley (English actress) *April 1 - Josh Zuckerman (actor) *April 28 - Brandon Baker (actor) *May 10 - Odette Annable (actress) *June 18 - Alex Hirsch (voice actor, executive producer, creator, and director) *June 30 - Michael Phelps (swimmer) *July 2 - Ashley Tisdale (actress) *August 9 - Anna Kendrick (actress and singer) *August 16 - Agnes Bruckner (actress) *September 9 - Amy Manson (actress) *September 14 - Aya Ueto (Japanese actress, singer, model, tarento, and occasional radio personality) *September 16 - Madeline Zima (actress) *October 11 - Michelle Trachtenberg (actress) *November 7 - Paul Terry (actor) *November 27 - Alison Pill (actress) *November 30 - Kaley Cuoco (actress) *December 10 - Raven-Symoné (actress) *December 26 - Beth Behrs (actress) Deaths *January 25 - Paul Smith (music composer) *February 8 - Marvin Miller (film and voice-over actor) *February 20 - Clarence Nash (voice of Donald Duck) *February 27 - J. Pat O'Malley (singer and character actor) *March 8 - Edward Andrews (actor) *March 24 - Dick Kinney (animator and comic book writer) *April 25 - Richard Haydn (actor) *May 9 - Edmond O'Brien (actor) *May 11 - Chester Gould (cartoonist) *June 21 - Ettore Boiardi (chef and founder of Chef Boyardee) *August 2 - Bob Holt (actor) *August 29 - Patrick Barr (film and television actor) *October 10 - Orson Welles (actor, director, writer and producer) *November 1 - Phil Silver (actor and comedian) *November 17 - Jimmy Ritz (comedian, live performer and member of The Ritz Bros.) *November 19 - Stepin Fetchit (comedian and film actor) *November 29 - Bill Scott (voice actor and writer) *Peter Young (screenwriter) Artists Joined *Duncan Marjoribanks - Supervising animator for Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and Pocahontas *Ellen Woodbury *Kevin Lima - Animator/Director for Tarzan, A Goofy Movie, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, and Enchanted. *Anthony DeRosa *Gary Trousdale - Director/Screenwriter who worked on Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Atlantis: The Lost Empire and The Lion King. Character debuts *September 14 - Cubbi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Zummi Gummi and Gruffi Gummi 1985